Pups pop to the rescue
When farmer ail buys a popcorn machine it goes hayware starting a fire it was a sunny day and farmer ail was planting a sunflower farmer ail boy it sure is hot out here he then grabs a hanky and dabbed his forehead mailman delivery for farmer ail farmer ail thank you wonder what it could be? he undoes the paper and to his amazement its a popcorn machine farmer ail oh boy just what i ordered i'll call ryder and the pups and invite them round for a popcorn night meanwhile at the lookout zuma hey chase wanna play pup pup boogie? chase nah ive got a inspection at foggy bottom in 2 minutes zuma well ok zuma then had a better idea zuma i know i'll visit everest at jakes zuma then called everest on his puptag zuma everest are you busy? everest no why zuma? zuma i was wondering if i could come up and see you? everest sure and we can have a sledding contest zuma yes we can everest i'll come up in a minute everest ok zuma bye zuma bye zuma hangs up and goes in search of owen owen sure you can i'll call you if there is a mission zuma ok thanks dude ur the best licks owen your welcome meanwhile at the farm farmer ail now lets see how its done farmer ail throws the instrucion manual into the bin but it misses and goes into some oil farmer ail there all done he then turns on the machine and puts it on top of the work surface but the vibration causes a hot sauce bottle to go in to the oil there was now smoke and the smoke detector sounded loudly soon grabbing farmer ails attention farmer ail oh no if the fire spreads the whole barn could be up in flames better get owen ryder and the pups! farmer ail then grabbed his phone resting on a bench and called ryder ryders pup pad was ringing back at the lookout ryder hi farmer ail how can we help? farmer ail well ive got a flaming situation i was trying out my popcorn machine when it send a bottle of hot sauce into some oil along with some paper ryder we'll be there no job is too big no pup is too small when the pups get topsided ryder thanks for coming pups farmer ail needs us he was trying out his popcorn machine when it send a hot sauce bottle into some oil and some paper and it has caused a fire ryder so i need marshall and owen i need marshall to put out the fire and owen to help marshall we're ready for a ruff ruff rescue ryder and chase i need you to make sure the workzone is clear chase chase is on the case ryder paw patrol is on a roll the scene then goes to the farm farmer ail thank you for coming ryder ryder your welcome ail chase secure the workzone chase ok ryder after 2 minutes chase done ryder ryder good work marshall owen your next marshall we are on it owen and marshall wear breathing apparaters and go in the barn marshall owen watch out for that oil spill owen what did you say? marshall was just about to repeat him self when owen slipped causing a beam supporting the barn to collase on him marshall owen you ok? owen think so but this beam needs to be put in place marshall stay there ill put out the fire then ill get rocky to help owen ok after 15 minutes marshall rocky can you hear me? rocky yes i can marshall marshall i need you to come down to the farm and help remove a beam from ontop of owens legs rocky be right there hang tight marshall owen rocky is on his way in the meantime we need to wait after 2 hours rocky im here sorry i took long there was a traffic jam owen its ok rocky when the beam is back in place farmer ail thanks for saving my barn ryder rydef your welcome farmer ail whenever you in trouble just yelp for help the day ened with the pups helping farmer ail